


Tonight Belongs To Them

by greenelancore



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, theres alot of angst im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenelancore/pseuds/greenelancore
Summary: a lyric fic based off of the reprise of tonight belongs to you! also a small character study for emma after the fake prom. it's really sad, i apologize.





	Tonight Belongs To Them

_ Life’s no dress rehearsal… when people find a scapegoat to condemn... _

 

Standing in the gym alone, in that stupid blue dress was probably the worst part of the entire incident. She felt pathetic, as if anything would have changed just because a few Broadway stars showed up and a lawyer told them to throw a prom. Mr. Hawkin’s explained what had happened, that there was a normal person prom, and one for her. Dee-Dee and him were yelling, something about how this wasn’t about her. It was all white noise in her ears as she tried to process what was going on. Then her phone buzzed, and she fumbled to get it out of the little purse she had brought with her.

 

“Alyssa?” Her girlfriends voice hit her ears, and she thought for a moment maybe everything would be okay- just maybe.

 

“Emma- Emma I swear I had no idea!” Her hands were shaking.

 

“I don’t believe you.” She felt like her heart was going to shatter.

 

“Do you think I would do something like this to you?” Alyssa sounded so broken.

 

“Then come meet me.” She tried not to sound so desperate. 

 

“I can’t..” Alyssa’s voice cracked, Emma was sure she was crying.

 

“You can’t or won’t?” Emma’s hand balled up into a fist.

 

“My mom is here!” She knew should feel bad for Alyssa too.

 

“Then leave her!” Yet, all she could feel was anger.

 

“She’s watching me every second!” How could she leave her alone like this?

 

“Then tell her you’re gay! Tell her we’re in love! That’s the plan right?” Her voice raised.

 

“I can’t, there-there’s too many people here, it’s not the way I thought it’d be! I’m sorry, Emma…” She felt her chest constrict, making it more difficult to breathe.

 

“You’re sorry? Great! That fixes everything! Have fun at the normal person’s prom!” 

 

She hung the phone up before she could hear anymore excuses. Everything was happening too fast, and then Barry, Dee-Dee, Trent and Angie were surrounding her. Barry said something about going to the other prom, but all she wanted was for everything to be over. She wished she had never asked Alyssa to the prom. She wished that she could go back to being invisible to the entire student body. 

“No! Enough! This is already the worst night of my life, just stop helping me!” She ran towards the door, hearing Angie shout that she would talk to her. Turning the corner down the hall, she went to the only place she knew she would be secure. The band closet. 

 

_ We went big, and yet we’ve blown it… _

 

The next day at school was even harder. Everyone knew what had happened, they knew that she was the idiot that thought she was going to go to prom. She was surrounded by people smiling, talking about how great the night had been and how they were glad that she didn’t ruin it. It hurt even more when Alyssa made eye contact with her from across the hallway, that dejected puppy look on her face. Emma had to force herself to turn away, she was supposed to be mad. Alyssa should have been there with her, she shouldn’t have faced it all alone. It was supposed to be their night. They were supposed to go into that gym confidently, tell everyone that they were a couple and that they didn’t give a shit who knew about it. All Emma got out of it was being the laughing stock of the school, like always.

 

Her classes dragged on, and all she wanted to do was go home. Usually she would wait in the band closet after the last period, just so she could see Alyssa for a few minutes before she headed off to practice. It was the first time in nearly a year that she went straight to her pickup truck and drove home without seeing her girlfriend. Her grandmother had heard what happened, and she offered to let Emma stay home from school, but she refused. She had to face this one way or another, and she would rather get it over with than wait.

 

When she entered her room, Angie was sitting on her bed. She groaned internally, she really didn’t have the energy to deal with this. She blinked quickly, letting her bag drop to the floor beside her as she sat on the edge of her bed. 

 

“Will you at least let me change into pajamas before you lecture me?” Angie gave a soft smile, and she took that as a yes. So, she gathered up her clothes, silently going into her bathroom to change. She came back out, in a red sweater, one that Alyssa had gotten her last year for Christmas. Her laptop sat in front of Angie, open and ready to play a video. 

 

“How did you get my password?” She narrowed her eyes.

 

“It wasn’t hard to guess. Come, I want to show you something.” Angie patted the spot beside her, and Emma crawled over, sighing softly as Alyssa’s mother came into view.

 

“What happened here was not a result of some.. elaborate plan to humiliate this girl as reported in the press.” Emma rolled her eyes. 

 

“We did not want to hurt her. The opposite is true! We wanted to protect her from people who are offended by her life choices.” Her hand balled into a fist again. Her choices? As if she would ever choose this. Emma closed the laptop, letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. 

 

“I don’t want to watch this.” Her voice was hoarse, and weak. She had given up trying to sound strong. Angie put a hand against her back, and she could feel her warmth through her sweater.

 

“I can’t wrap my head around this, it’s a nightmare! God, I’ve never felt so alone in my life..” She didn’t have friends, not like Alyssa did.

 

“You’re not alone honey, you’ve got friends.” Emma scoffed.

 

“Oh yeah? Where are they?” Just at that moment, Barry, Trent, and Dee-dee burst through her door with ice cream. Fancy ice cream, as Trent would describe it. Even though she was with Broadway actors who could probably be her parents, she felt a little bit less alone. 

 

_ Well I guess I should have known it… _

 

Alyssa messaged her when she was in her English class. It was simple, asking her to meet her in front of the school once all the buses had cleared out. Emma was planning on going straight home to work on the song she was planning, but this was something she had to sort out first. She didn’t respond to the text, instead letting Alyssa ponder on it. Maybe that was just a bit cruel of her, but she couldn’t help it. Once the day finally ended, Emma met exactly where Alyssa had said. Of course, there she was, fidgeting with her hands nervously as she spoke under her breath. Emma approached, watching how Alyssa’s head snapped up at the sound of her footsteps.

 

“Hey.. thanks for meeting me.” Alyssa looked so broken and nervous, and Emma just wanted to hug her.

 

“What do you want?” She didn’t mean for her voice to sound so harsh.

 

“Wow, okay, um.. I guess I want to say I’m sorry about what happened.” She never heard Alyssa sound so defeated.

 

“You guess?” The anger surfaced again, and the shame and embarrassment she felt in that gym just fueled it.

 

“I mean, I’m sorry.” Alyssa looked at her through her eyelashes, and Emma narrowed her eyes.

 

“Were you in on it?” She wouldn’t be shocked at this point.

 

“Oh my god, how could you even say that? I didn’t even know about it until I got there!” Emma cursed herself for ever doubting Alyssa.

“Nobody told you? What about your BFF’s?” Emma took a step forward.

 

“What?” 

 

“Kaylee and Shelby, they didn’t mention anything about the big plan?” Alyssa approached her.

 

“They’re not my friends.” Emma needed someone to blame.

 

“Okay so, your mother then. She was behind the whole thing.” She took a step back. Alyssa was too close.

 

“Emma, you know me..” Emma wanted to hold her hands so badly.

 

“I don’t know, do I? What is this? What are we?” She was so hurt.

 

“You know what we are..” Why couldn’t she just say it outloud?   
  


“You said I was the most interesting thing that’s ever happened to you, so what am I? An experiment, or were you just trying to piss of your mother?” Emma turned to leave. This was starting to be too much for her.

 

“Stop… stop it!” Alyssa turned to face her, grabbing her sleeve.

 

“You don’t know what it was like, standing there in that stupid dress alone in the gym. Knowing that people got together to plan the best way to hurt me. To humiliate me!” She wanted to pretend like nothing had happened and go back to normal.

 

“It must have been awful..” Emma’s face dropped.

 

“It was. But, the worst part… The worst part was that you didn’t come. Even though you knew what happened, you didn’t come and hold my hand or take me out of there.” She felt like her heart was breaking into a million pieces.

 

“I couldn’t..” Alyssa was pleading again.

 

“You should have.” Emma wasn’t thinking rationally anymore. 

 

“Yeah, I should have. But, I couldn’t! Emma, you know what my mom is like..” Emma scoffed, listening to everything that Alyssa said about her mother. She knew it was all true, she had held Alyssa countless of times when she cried because she wasn’t perfect enough. She knew that Alyssa wanted to be herself, but her mother was holding her back. Was it unfair of her to want Alyssa by her side publicly? Maybe she was asking too much, but she wanted to be able to hold her girlfriends hand in the hallway, and kiss her when she leaves for class.

“I’m gonna go public, and tell my story. Will you do it with me?” Emma stepped forward nervously. Please just say yes.

 

“Emma… You know I want to..!” Alyssa took a few steps towards her girlfriend.

 

“Wanting is not enough anymore.. I believe you have feelings for me but.. I can’t do this anymore. It hurts too much.” Her heart was aching.

 

“Emma.. are you breaking up with me..?” Alyssa looked so helpless. She wanted to say no, she didn’t want to leave her.

 

“Yeah.. I guess I am. Bye.” She turned before she could regret her decision, the tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. This was for the best, she told herself. They would both be happier this way. Alyssa wasn’t ready, and Emma couldn’t take this pain anymore. Yet, she couldn’t help the hole that was forming in her heart, and how it spread across her chest. It felt like she couldn’t breathe, and she slid down the side of her pickup truck with a quiet sob. Now she really was alone.

 

_ All along, tonight belonged to them. _

 

The guitar was balanced on her knee, laptop in front of her. A wave of nervousness spread across her as she looked at the little recording app icon on her computer. This was her time, she was going to tell her story. She was going to be the inspirational for kids around the country, that no matter what they’re going through that they could make it. Though, she couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if Alyssa was by her side. 

 

She would hold her hand and press kisses to her knuckles, telling her how good she was going to do. She would sit in the corner of her room as Emma recorded the video, a soft smile on her lips. She always knew how to make Emma less nervous. Her eyes were beginning to water again, and she shook her head quickly. This wasn’t the time for her to cry, she had to be inspiring. Even if she did just break up with her girlfriend. 

 

Adjusting herself, she cleared her throat, getting ready to hit record. Right before she did, she shoved her guitar and laptop away, standing up and pacing around her room. She didn’t know if she could do this. Putting herself out there like this, so many people would be able to see how much this had actually affected her. Her eyes landed on her phone, and she snatched it up quickly, biting down on her lower lip. She needed some reassurance, and she knew exactly who would give it to her. But, she’s supposed to do this without Alyssa. She can’t rely on her everytime she got nervous. She placed her phone down, taking a deep breath. 

 

“Hi, my name is Emma Nolan and I’m a seventeen year old lesbian…”


End file.
